Unexpected
by Shadow38383
Summary: Unexpected is the right word when a person you don't get along with appears in two places and then asks you an unusual question.


**A random fic that came to mind...and also because I wanted to make another Demashitaa! fic. Hope you like!**

Imagine a building. Now imagine a building being demolished by Kaoru's body, wrapped in a tentacle as source of the tentacle continued to smash her repeatedly into the building.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Momoko shouted.

"I SAID I GOT IT!" Kaoru snapped, though she was slowly starting to doubt herself as she realized the situation she was in, at least until the monster released her and she came crashing into the ground, but never made contact as she was caught midway. Looking up she was met with surprise as she realized who was carrying her, "Butch?"

"You ok?" he asked. Something was different about him. To her, he looked...amazing, handsome even...or maybe it's just the fact that her head was smashed against a brick wall repeatedly.

Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers, and the last thing she heard before blacking out was, "I love you."

11111111111111

Kaoru shot up in her desk screaming, "NO WAY!" Breathing heavily, she looked around only to realize that she was in class...and everyone was staring at her like if she was crazy.

"You know, you're lucky the teacher had to step out before you woke up." Momoko commented.

"Are you ok Kaoru?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, I was just having a bad dream." Kaoru replied then muttered, "Before it became a full blown nightmare."

"The nightmare continues." a familiar voice laughed. Kaoru slowly turned her head to find Butch sitting in the desk next to her and his brothers Brick and Boomer in the desks in front and behind him respectively.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!?" she shouted.

"Turns out, they're new students." Momoko explained, "They were introduced a little after you fell asleep."

"Brick's idea." Butch commented.

"Hey, I was just doing my brother a favor." Brick replied.

"What favor?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh right, here's the crazy twist," Momoko replied, "Miyako and Boomer have actually been going out for about two months!"

"...how long was I ASLEEP!?" Kaoru shouted before the bell sounded.

"Lunch time!" Brick cheered.

"Fuck, I forgot my food." Butch groaned. Kaoru rolled her eyes and reached over to her bag, pulling out her lunch until Miyako's giggling caught her attention. Looking over, she noticed that Miyako had offered to share her lunch with Boomer and they began to feed each other.

"They're going to make me lose my appetite." Kaoru mumbled as she opened her lunch; two sandwiches, a few bacon strips, and a bottle of water. She pulled out and unwrapped one of the sandwiches and put in a few strips of bacon, her mouth was watering and ready to dig in. Just as she was about to take a bite, a disturbingly loud sound caught her attention. Turning to the source, she saw Butch hunched over and gripping his stomach. Sighing, Kaoru threw her spare sandwich at Butch (which hit him in the face), who looked back at her with confusion. "Just eat, before I regret it." Kaoru snapped. Butch shrugged and dug into the sandwich...poor thing was ripped to shreds, it was like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

"Hey! Get off!" Brick shouted. Butch and Kaoru turned to see Brick holding a candy bar away from Momoko who was literally on him trying to take it.

"Oh come on, it's a big bar!" Momoko whined, "You can share!"

"No way!" Brick replied, "Now get off- WHOA!" Brick's chair finally tipped past its limit and both of them came crashing down.

"Either your brother actually likes Momoko and is teasing her, or he REALLY wants that candy bar for himself." Kaoru commented.

"I swear, I don't know that guy for the next twenty minutes." Butch replied before the school intercom turned on.

"Student's, due to a scheduling error classes have been canceled."

"Huh...well then, looks like an early start to the arcade." Brick commented.

"You want to come, Miyako?" Boomer asked.

"Sure!" Miyako replied, "What about you two?"

"Sure...I guess." Momoko replied before launching herself on top of Brick, snatching the candy bar, then holding it up with a big smile on her face, "I win!"

"I'll pass." Kaoru replied as she gathered her things.

"But, what are you going to do then?" Miyako asked, "Your family is out of town."

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll find something."

"Actually...I need to talk to you Kaoru." Butch called out.

"What would WE have to talk about?" Kaoru asked.

"It's ahh...umm...personal." Butch whispered. Everyone stared at him with confused faces.

"So, do you mind if we talk privately?" Butch asked Kaoru.

"Uhh...I...guess not." Kaoru replied, "But I need to stop by my house to get some food, a sandwich can't fill anyone up."

"How about pizza?" Butch asked, "I'll buy."

"...uhh...sure." Kaoru replied before Butch led the way. Kaoru barely had time exchange confused and questioning looks with Momoko and Miyako.

"Hmm...hey Momoko, you don't think he...?" Miyako asked.

"Nah...unless...do you have an idea?" Momoko asked Brick and Boomer.

"Nope," Brick replied, "but how is he going to pay for that pizza if none of us have any money?" Momoko and Miyako exchanged confused glances before a classmate's voice caught their attention.

"Hey! My wallet's gone!"

1111111111111

"Alright, what gives?" Kaoru asked as she ate another slice, "First you say that you need to talk to me, then you stay quiet the whole time!"

"Actually, I just wanted to pay you back for lunch." Butch replied.

"...you didn't have to."

"I know, but I felt like it."

"...ok, so now what?"

"Hmm...you watch the semifinal game last week?"

"Uhh...yeah, 1-2 huh?"

"Yeah, even Miyako and Boomer could have coached the team better in that game." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Good one." She replied, "So...what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much," Butch replied, "Just broke away from everything and started fresh, we even managed to claim an abandoned warehouse down the street from here as our home."

"What!?" Kaoru shouted.

"No big deal." Butch replied as he looked out the window, "...you want to take a walk?" Kaoru observed him, trying to figure out what he had in mind, however she couldn't tell anything.

"Umm...sure...I guess?" Kaoru replied. Butch gave a smile and led the way, but made sure to stay by her side. The walk was quiet and not much happened except for a few glances being exchanged between them as Kaoru suddenly realized how late it had gotten, 'Wow, we sure took a long time to eat didn't we?' It wasn't until they reached their destination that Kaoru spoke up, "What are we doing at the park?"

"Give it a minute." Butch replied. Kaoru was about to ask again, though a loud pop and a flash interrupted her. Looking up, she saw various fireworks take to the sky and explode in a spectacular clash of colors.

"Whoa." was all Kaoru could say as the fireworks continued, "Butch...why'd you-?"

"You know...it's kind of hard to believe we would enjoy something like this." Butch interrupted as he continued to observe the display, "You and I...we're a lot alike. We're the toughest of our teams, we enjoy fighting, and we coincidently like the color green." Butch laughed at that 'coincidence', "But even though we're the toughest, we both seem to have a soft spot...narrow, but it's there, and only a few people actually see the real thing. Some would expect us to just ignore something like fireworks, I myself didn't care for them once, but like everyone else, we enjoy them." Kaoru watched him, speechless at his words. "You know, I'm glad I get to be one of those few that see that real soft side of you...and that you were here with me for my first fireworks show."

"...are you serious?" Kaoru asked, and Butch shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Butch laughed, "I'll let that mess with your head before I tell you, or until you figure it out."

"Hey wait a minute!" Kaoru called out as Butch began to walk away, "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Butch stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her.

"That depends on your answer to my next question." he replied, "You want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Kaoru stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before nodding.

"S-sure...I guess." she replied.

"Cool." Butch replied before a short silence took over, "You know I can't let you walk home alone, even if you can take care of yourself...or do you want to stay a while longer?"

"N-no," Kaoru replied, "Let's go..." 'Odd way of asking me out...but effective.' she thought with a smile.


End file.
